wikibratzfandomcom-20200213-history
Bratz: Starrin'
Bratz: Starrin & Stylin was the first direct-to-dvd movie for the dolls, released in USA on August 3, 2004. Synopsis The film stars Bratz characters Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha and Jade, along with Cameron and Dylan, and Dana, Meygan, Nerva, Cade, Ethan, and Koby. The group of girls are getting ready for prom night. Just as prom night was approaching, their art teacher, Mr. Del Rio, decided to assign them to a project where they have to express themselves. Asked by the girls to give them extra time for the project, the professor denied the girls' petition, thus presenting them with a dilemma: Get prepared for prom night, or make a project that will count for 25 percent of their yearly grade. They each have different talents; Yasmin likes literature, Cloe likes art and drawing, Sasha likes music, and Jade likes fashion. Because of that, they decided to borrow a school video camera, so that they can express their creative sides together by shooting a video and explaining their points of view about the types of arts they enjoy. A relaxing day at the beach seems only to stress out Sasha, who has volunteered to be the school's prom committee chair person. Problems begin to arise when Sasha is insulted in the school's newspaper column "Daily Doings", which had a reputation of being the paper's most boring column. The girls automatically blame the boys, Cameron and Dylan, for telling the "Daily Doings" writer about the girls' conversation at the beach previously, after Cloe crashes her car, and Cameron, an expert mechanic, comes to fix it. When the girls go shopping for prom outfits, Jade begins to doubt her own sense of fashion when she picks out an outrageous outfit the others disapprove of. More gossip appears in the paper, and it's an article about Jade. The girls figure it was not the boys because there's no way they could've heard about Jade's meltdown at the mall. So, at Cloe's sleepover, things seem to be getting back to normal for the girls, as they apologize to Cameron after he told Cloe about the repairs and give him a makeover he'll never forget. Later on that night, Jade accidentally leaves the video camera on and someone can be seem walking around the room writing in a notepad. At school, everyone is going crazy over the picture of Cameron after the makeover the girls gave him. He blames Cloe for his embarrassing photo, telling her to pick up her car because he's not going to the prom. Tension rises between the girls as they try to figure out which one of them has been betraying their secrets to the whole school. As it turned out, it was Yasmin who was writing the columns, as a ghost writer. When she confesses to the rest of the girls, they get mad at her and begin to ignore her. The girls try to forget about Yasmin by going to the spa, but then realize what a terrible time they are having without her. They also admit that they were the ones who had given her the idea to write more interesting stories, since they were discontent with the last ones. Yasmin, however, apologizes, explaining that people used to comment that her column was boring, and that, after she spread gossip about people around school, those who knew she was the ghost writer made her feel important. Her friends forgive her and apologize to her as well. Cameron also forgave her when she explained the whole thing to him. On prom night, another series of problems arise, such as the hired cooks not arriving on time due to a traffic jam, the photographer quitting to become a painter, and the DJ being home sick with a flu. Just when all hope was lost, the girls come up with a plan for a do-it-yourself prom. Each of the girls got an opportunity to put her artistic talents on display; they solved the latest problems by making a disco ball work, setting up balloons everywhere, using their video camera to take digital pictures, preparing their own food, playing their own music, and turning an empty room into a "stylin" dance hall. After their video, which included the prom night dance, was shown to their art professor, he gave the four girls an A plus grade on the project. Trivia Some of the clothing, one of the pictures in Yasmin's video, and places, Fashion Mall, and Stylin' Salon 'N' Spa, were based on the products Music #Summertime Girl by Melody Patron #Clothes Make the Girl #Girls Rule the World by Jody Grant # After All by Crashing The System #It's Our Time In the Sun by Crashing The System #Groovy You! by Nu Dae #Like To Party by Craig Seganti #We Will Win by Lex James #Sunny Life by Detrimental #The End of End by Over The Like #Party Up by Keely Hawkes #I Stopped At Your House by Heather Bradley #These Girls by Jennifer P #Here & Now by Scott Nickoley and Jamie Dunlap #It's Alright To Dance by Eklektica #Funn Club's Party by Funn Club Gallery bratz-starrin-stylin-chloe-dvd-cover-art.jpg 0starrinstylin.jpg 6345287ab13c142378cf2294cfa.jpg banner_1205.jpg goodman03_bratz-schooldesk.jpg hqdefault.jpg starrinsylinyas.jpg NevraSandS.jpg DanaSandS.jpg fave.png married.png Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Angel (Cloe).jpg|Cloe's Sigma: Angel Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Beginning Scene Homework.jpg|The girls in the library doing homework Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Bunny Boo (Sasha).jpg|Sasha's Sigma: Bunny Boo Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Girls' Nickname.jpg|Girls' Sigma nicknames Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Intro Scene.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Kool Kat (Jade).jpg|Jade's Sigma: Kool Kat Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Pretty Princess (Yasmin).jpg|Yasmin's Sigma: Pretty Princess Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Prom Scene.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Spa Scene.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Yasmin's Story Party Picture Scene.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Yasmin's Story Skiing Picture Scene.jpg Scene Selection 1. Main Titles/Cloe's New Car 3:05 2. Self Expression 3:17 3. The Video Solution 2:31 4. The New Column 1:18 5. Cloe On-Camera 1:38 6. Sasha's Segment 1:32 7. Yasmin's Turn 1:10 8. Prom Stress 3:39 9. Crash! 4:04 10. Keeping It Real 1:58 11. Sasha's Breakdown 3:04 12. Shop Therapy 4:00 13. Slumber Party Scandal 5:01 14. Cameron's Makeover 3:05 15. Yasmin's Confession 4:43 16. Making Things Right 3:19 17. Style On Wheels 4:05 18. Prom Crisis 2:26 19. Best Night Ever 3:53 20. A+ Assignment/ End Credits 3:50 DVD Special Features *Bloopers *Deleted scene: The Haunted Elm *Six karaoke/jukebox songs *Music Video: Summertime Girl *TV Spot: Girls Nite Out *Bratz Love Horoscope *Bratz Fashion Mall *Bratz Trivia Game Links *Script of Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' *Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' at Wikipedia *Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' at Internet Movie Database *Watch Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' at HULU *Watch Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' at YouTube Video Category:Movies